After School
by jaaadi1
Summary: What if Klaus wasnt the Klaus we know and love and Caroline wasnt the Caroline we know. A Nerdy and Smart Klaus that has an infatuation with the most popular girl in school..Caroline. What happens when the smartest kid in school tutors the most popular girl in school?
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY

What if Klaus wasnt the Klaus we know and love and Caroline wasnt the Caroline we know. A Nerdy and Smart Klaus that has an infatuation with the most popular girl in school..Caroline. What happens when the smartest kid in school tutors the most popular girl in school?

CHAPTER #1

First day of grade 12

KLAUS P.O.V.

I woke up at the same time for any other dreadful day of school. I pick out my outfit quickly not caring how I looked. I put on a dark Henley and a pair of jeans, and leave to go to school.

I reach school early to get a head start with my teachers. I plan on acing every single test especially math. It is hard to keep up being the smartest kid in school.

But to my surprise when I walk in, I see the girl I have had a crush on since grade 6...Caroline. She is the captain of the cheer-eading team, and not to mention runs any club that has a party to plan,which are most; and let's not forget that every guy either wants her or Elena. Elena is just a bitch. Some people may say Caroline is a bitch too, but to me she is just beautiful and full of light not a shallow cheerleader. I look her up and down, careful not to stare at her cleavage for to long. My god, she is stunning. Obviously, I don't say anything, Caroline does not go for guys like me, she deserves better. I walk away feeling a little bit awkward and start the day.

SECOND PERIOD ENGLISH

CAROLINE'S P.O.V

I was on my phone, keeping my eye on the time counting down the minutes until the bell. Professor Shane is going on about Shakespeare like always, but really why do I care about Shakespeare and his love life. There too much to focus on with Nationals, getting my relationship with Tyler off the rocks, planning Prom and Ms Mystic Falls, and Graduation. It's just too much.

BELL RINGS

AFTER SCHOOL

Caroline's P.O.V.

"Caroline, please see me after class, the rest of you class is dismissed." says Professor Shane.

I roll my eyes, and make my way over to his desk, quickly collecting my books.

'Caroline, do you know why I asked you to see me after class?"

"Because you're enlightened by my lack of focus".

"This isn't a joke, this is your future"

"I have many of those", I murmured.

"Anyway, I am getting you a tutor" says Professor shane, getting fed up with the game.

"WHAT!" I exclaim, he really must be crazy if he thinks that I have time for all my extra curriculars and a tutor. I barely have time to hang out with my friends let alone with a tutor.

"You failed last year, you are not failing this year.." he explained

"Professor, I have a life to live, I have cheerleading after school, a prom to plan, a relationship to fix, I really don't have time to worry about passing english." I explain, trying to give him some reasoning. I could just compel him, but I want a normal life with no easy way out.

"Yes I am aware, that you are a busy girl during the week...luckily for us there are weekends!" he replies

"Yeah..no, I have a life I will find time on Monday and ONLY Mondays"

"Perfect! I knew you would find away" says Professor Shane giving off his best grin.

I sigh, and ask "Who is my tutor?"

"Ahh I was waiting for that, I got the perfect guy..Klaus Mikaelson" he says squinting his eyes slightly.

"No, no you have got to be kidding me, I will not be seen with a nerdy loser like him" I say exasperated, he is trying to ruin my social credit!

"You have no choice it is final, I will tell him for Monday"

I sigh heavily and frustrated and stomp out of the room.

 **Klaus's P.o.v**

I was about to leave school to go to my car, when I hear my name being called. I turn around to see Professor Shane calling me. I take a deep sigh and make my way towards him.

"Y-yes, Professor Shane" I say,

"Klaus, you are a very intelligent kid, but you will not go anywhere if you do not participate in school activities". Shane began to explain.

"Th-that is actually in- incorrect, you see" I say with a small voice, but with a hint of sarcasm, I am not one to defy teachers. But I do have a voice to talk.

"Oh great I am glad we agree, I have enrolled you to be a tutor" He says with a snarky grin.

"A tutor really...that is a little overrated" I reply, not wanting to be a tutor out of everything.

"Yes well you will be tutoring Caroline Forbes in Math and you start Monday." he explained quickly and began to put his things together to leave"

"Oh ok...WAIT WHAT!?" says Klaus, but he was already gone.

I stand there open eyed, I can not believe that this is happening, I try to determine if I am excited or extremely.


	2. The Plan

CHAPTER #2

MONDAY MORNING, FIRST PERIOD

CAROLINE'S P..O.V.

"It's not that bad, Care." Bonnie started her usual long speech, but I did not want to hear that today.

I cut her off, and say "No Bon, you know that Tyler hates those guys, he feels threatened by anything with a dick and walks" I chuckle in my head because it is kind of true. I do kind of mind having to be tutored by Klaus, after all I am very popular and he is not. It is more Tyler I am worried about him and his jealousy issues.

"Care, if he is such a dork like Tyler always calls him, why would he be jealous..? I told you to break up with him..he is just not the right guy for you."

"Bonnie! I cannot be seen with him that is it because then it goes back to Tyler..somehow, and then we get into a huge argument. I am tired of arguing, I just want to be happy..ok?" I try to explain, listening to how pathetic I sound. But I really do love Tyler, even if sometimes he is a jerk. He makes me happy...most of the time.

"Ok, well what are you going to do because you have to be tutored, and you don't want to be seen with him."Bonnie says, and I can hear the annoyance in her voice.

"I know Bon, it is crazy and unfair to him...but I can't right now. We will just have to study at his house or something. Yeah, his house because people are always around my house." I reply, hoping his house was on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

"That sounds like an ok plan, how is he going to find out about this plan?"

I smile, and look at her with the deepest puppy eyes ever, saying everything with the look.

"OMG Caroline you are ridiculous, this one time ok!?"

I smile victoriously and walk away.

KLAUS .

I was just walking into first period history, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see the beautiful Bonnie Bennett...associating with me? I try to hide my shocked expression and act somewhat cool.

"Hey...Klaus right?" she says with a cheerful smile.

I begin to sweat, how do I reply to that. I swallow exaggeratedly.

"Um, yeah" I reply, trying not to stutter or have an embarrassing voice crack.

"Ok great, well Caroline wanted me to ask you if you guys could study at your house today?"

What? Why is Bonnie talking for Caroline, why does she want to come to my house? All of a sudden, I am extremely uncomfortable and nervous. I find the only nerve left to reply.

"I-I guess that could work, B-but why are you asking a-and not Caroline?" I ask with as much courage as possible.

She lifts her eyebrow, clearly shocked by the question, but quickly replies.

"Caroline is confusing, you will find out soon enough. But I gotta go, can you quickly scribble your address here"

I quickly write my address, with shaky hands. Why am I always so nervous around girls? Shake out of it, Klaus!

I turn around, trying to catch my breath and trying to put the pieces together in my head. Caroline Forbes wants to study at my house...and she does not address this to me myself. I think for a few minutes, then it clicks. She is ashamed of being tutored by me! Ofcourse, when I thought she was really different, is she really just another shallow cheerleader.

CAROLINE'S P.O.V.

Right after school, I decide to go to Klaus' house right after school. I go into the woods and quickly vamp speed over. When I reach infront of this house, no this mansion! I had to double check the address to make sure I was at the right place.

I shake off my shock and walk to the front door, I try my best to shove away my personal feelings. I knock on the door and a few seconds later, a shirtless boy or man opens the door maybe a year or two younger than me.

He was pretty hot...I try not to look down but right into his eyes.

"I-I am looking for Klaus" I say, cursing at myself for being so nervous.

"Oh darling you must be Caroline, I am Kol, Klaus' younger brother." He bows and kisses my hand.

Wait, did he have an english accent?! Does Klaus have an accent? That was pretty hot! I shake out of the thought when he pulls my hand, as a motion to come in.

"He is not here yet, but you can wait in his room."

I nod my head as he tells me the directions. Was all his family that beautiful?

I walk into his room, and it is like two different people in the same room. There are beautiful sculptures and paintings on one side, and on the other side are plaques, ribbons, quotes and a whole bunch of educational crap. I pay no mind to that, and focus strictly on the beautiful paintings, did he make these? Maybe I was too quick to judge him.

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **BTW I really like strict criticism**_ __ _ **as it helps me write to my best of my ability and to please you guys.**_

 _ **So please review this chapter!**_

 _ **Thank you, share with your friends.**_

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER: More of Klaus' P.O.V. AND the tutoring starts!**_


	3. Session 1 (Part 1)

CHAPTER #3

KLAUS' P.O.V.

I stayed after school for a little while finishing up some extra homework. Kind of procrastinated, to avoid seeing Caroline and avoid the awkward silence that is coming ahead. Of course I got the disturbing text Kol sent me about how sexy she was etc..that just made me want to stay here even more. But all good things must come to an end. I slowly begin to walk to my car. I start to drive, it takes all my strength to go straight home.

Once I get there I hear Kol and Rebekah barking at each other. I wonder if Caroline and Rebekah have ever met each other. They are alot alike, they would probably be great friends

I take off my shoes and quickly run up to my room. I stop about five feet away and catch my breath. I walk in with as much "coolness as possible".

When I walk in I see her watching my art, blocking out any other noise, almost as if she was in a trance. She looks so focused as your eyebrows furrow together. I did not want to disturb her but I knew I had to. I clear my throat to get her attention.

"I was wondering when you would make your presence known to me" she says

Wait, did she know I was here the whole time?

"Well, uh-uh I was g-going" I was about to continue when she put her hand up signalling for me to shut up. I shut my mouth quickly

She began to walk toward me, and my body stiffened. She grabbed my chin as if I was a child, and says "If this is going to work, you're going to have to grow some balls and stop stuttering when you are around girls."

She said it so bluntly, I was left shocked. I think that is what I needed because a boost of confidence spiralled through my body. I sat on the floor and began to open my math text book hoping she will pick up the signal.

CAROLINE'S P.O.V.

I feel Klaus walk into the room, and I can feel his tension from a mile away. When he makes his presence known, he is completely nervous and a mess. That cannot work, hopefully what I said will knock some sense into him. I walk towards him, and sit down beside him on the floor. He begins to flip papers frustratedly, and continues to huff and puff.

I look at him annoyed and say "Is there a problem?"

"Nope I am just fine"

Ugh, was he really going to play this childish game with me, I invented that game for god's sake!

"Great, so what are you teaching me today?"

"I do not know love, what do you need help in?" He says with a surprise burst of confidence and a smug smirk.

It throws me off guard at first, but I realize he was beginning to be a bit more comfortable which was surprising considering how he was about 5 minutes ago. I shake off the shock relatively fast, and reply.

"It is good to know you are not supremely awkward anymore, and are these nicknames an English thing? I did not even know know you were English until about half an hour ago." I face palm myself, as I realize I am rambling, I guess to avoid the boredom of math.

"Yes, well let's take a look at trigonometric functions." He begins to explain, obviously avoiding the subject. Anyway I pretend to listen.. Really I can pass math class, I just don't care too. I have been alive for 250 years, math are the least of my problem. I begin to daze off into thought.

"Caroline, Caroline!"

"Wh-what?"

"Are you even bloody listening? I mean ar-are you listening?"

"Ugh, please stop hiding under that shy shell, get loose, be free. Although I can't gurantee people would love you." I say, trying to reason with him to be free, have some courage. It probably was not the best speech out there but it was something

"Yes, well people get creeped out with the English ways, you know like nicknames and what not. Now please focus." he says with half stern in his voice and half joke.

But really if he thought I was actually going to sit down and learn he is mad.

I get up and walkout the door.

KLAUS P.O.V.

I was really trying to stay focus,but this bloody woman was so distracted like a bee with honey. I tell her to focus, and she just gets up and walks out of the room. WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?! This is my house, is it not? She is quite infuriating!

I decide to walk and when I do she is not even outside the door. So, I do the logical thing and begin to walk downstairs. I check the living room, the library, each and every bedroom, then I go to the kitchen. To my surprise, I see her talking to... MY BLOODY BROTHER! No, no both of my bloody brothers, Elijah and Kol who are talking and looking at her intensely with googly eyes.

I cough awkwardly, and open my eyes widely.

"Yes." All three of them say at the same time.

I give my brothers a death glare while they smirk at me amused but thank god they walk out of the kitchen.

I see her pout slightly.

"Caroline, a-are you g-going to study?" I ask hoping she hears the lack of patience in my voice.

"Not if you are stuttering like that, I told you to stop." She replies, with a smug smirk.

'Fine love, would you like the nickname too, NOW ARE YOU GOING TO BLOODY LEARN OR NOT?" I snap, allowing my rage to get the best of me. I knew I shouldn't let her get under my skin like this, but she challenges me and I do not stand down to a challenge. I begin to look up slowly..what the hell? Why is she smiling so bright that the sun is jealous.

"There you go, you are finally sounding like a man but no I am not studying." She says with no sound of amusement in her voice.

"What do you mean you are not studying?"

"I told you I can pass math, but since Professor Shane is a dipshit and won't let either of us off the chain, then we will just have to hang out for a couple mondays, alright?"

Did she just say hang out? As in hangout with me? No one hangs out with me, I only study, study, then eat, study, then sleep. Why would I even want to hang out with her, I am just an embarrassment. But somehow, the words spill out of my mouth.

"What do you have in mind love?" I face palm my self in my mind. I am so stupid.

She smiles brightly, and says "Where's the booze?"

I look up at her wide eyed, but she already finds her way to the dining room where we keep all of our alcohol. These are going to be some long Mondays.

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **Also the consistency of my posting!**_

 _ **I also hope you guys are satisfied with the fact that they won't actually be learning..but stay tuned the next chapter will be more fun and the chapter after will be more focused on Klaus and his life.**_

 ** _Please leave a review, I love reading your opinions and using them towards my future chapters! I love it I love it I love it!_**

 ** _XOXO! 3_**

 ** _P.S I have already started the next chapter...be ready for probably next Friday! :D_**


	4. Session 1 (Part 2)

CHAPTER #4

CAROLINE'S P.O.V.

I come back into the kitchen, to find him moping around with his head in his hands. I do not really pay any mind to him and make myself accustomed to his kitchen. I begin to raid the cupboards looking for some shot glasses. Every family has to have at least 4. Eventually I find 2 shot glasses, and put them on the counter. I decide between whiskey and vodka. but decide to rotate between the two. I fill up the glasses ¾ way up.

"Cheers Klaus!" I say with an ecstatic voice. I pull his head up by his hair so he can see my excited face.

"I do not drink, Caroline!" he says with his usual serious tone and a mopey face.

UGH! He is so boring, he needs to liven up. I put on my best sarcastic face and tone.

"Well, great I LOVE beginners!"

He looks up at me and I can see his slight smirk.

"There's your fun side!" I say in my best cheerleader voice. I really did want to make him comfortable after all, we are going to be stuck in each other's presence for the next few mondays. We might as well get to know each other!

Then the light bulb dinged in my brain...5 QUESTIONS!

I slide his shot closer towards him, gesturing for him to take it. Once he puts it to his lips and I begin to chug the bottle. I realize that A, I am going to have to drink 3 times the amount as Klaus to be nearly as drunk. B, He is definitely a light weight so this is going to be fun! Once I see his eyes begin to open after the burning sensation of the alcohol, I put down the bottle.

"We should play 5 questions!"

"What is that ?"

"Simple it's a game where we ask each other 5 questions, and after each question that we answer we take a shot..if you refuse to take a question you take two shots and you still answer the question." I say with a devious smile, knowing I was bluffing the rules a little bit.

I see him hesitate slightly, then he nods.

"Alright, but you start!"

I put on a wide smile and grab the vodka, chugging down at least 5 shots worth.

KLAUS' P.O.V.

I tell her to start because I do not want to ask the wrong question and it becomes supremely awkward. My way, to be safe rather than sorry. I watch her cautiously as she pours another 2 shots. She furrows her eyebrows together, thinking of a question. It is actually quite adorable, her sense of frustration to the littlest things.

She takes a deep breath, with a slight sigh.

"Why or how are you so smart?" She asks with some uncertainty in her voice.

I must look disappointed, I guess I was. I don't know I expected more, something more extravagant. Something with more depth. I go into a deep thought without even realize.

When I shake off my little day dream, I see her smiling. Obviously, realizing my disappointment.

"Relax Mikaelson, we are just starting off light!"

I can feel the redness coming towards my cheeks. I shake it off trying to stay cool and collected.

I take deep breath, knowing that this was a pretty serious question to me.

"Well, I am not naturally smart. I work my ass off because I want an amazing future, so I can travel the world and live an extraordinary life. I do not want to dwell in this old, small town, I want to see things that I could not imagine. So being smart and going to an amazing University will help a lot!"

I put my head down realizing how much crap I just said. I gave her my life speech, she must think I am such a Moran. I finally find the balls to look at her. I was FLABBERGASTED, as she was smiling like a damn fool with glistened eyes.

"Wow Mikaelson, I am shocked by your answer but touched by the depth of your answer. I really do respect your answer, and hope you get to travel the world. I would love to do that one day."

I give off my best wolfish grin showing off my dimples. How can she be so infuriating yet I can be so infatuated with her all at the same time. She is such a bright and beautiful soul and so honest and brutal sometimes. What a creature!

I quickly grab my shot, and close my eyes as the burning liquid slides down my throat.

"Alright love, why do you play dumb? When as you clearly said you are not"

She looks at me shocked by my bluntness. I was about to apologize because the alcohol was obviously kicking in the courageousness. But before I could speak, she began to smile taking my breath.

"I don't play dumb, it is just easier to not pay attetion and then show them Caroline Forbes is no fool! I guess it is easier so guys do not get all offended by my snarky remarks, huge ego and brain."

I smile brightly, "Caroline, only stupid jocks get offened by that crap, a strong woman is incredibly attractive." Holy shit, I am such a lightweight! Only 2 shots and I am blabbing my mouth.

She gives me a smile that is full of awkwardness and a bit of seductiveness. If my eyes were not decieving me!

"Alright Mikaelson my turn!"

CAROLINE'S P.O.V.

3 MORE QUESTIONS AND A LOT OF ALCOHOL LATER!

"Mikaelson, we-e are both so d-drunk, we s-s-should quiit"

"F-forbes, I a-am not quitter!"

"A-alright Whatever y-you say!"

"Last qu-question looove"

"Ok ok, w-why have y-you not drunk a-alcohol before t-today?"

I feel him stiffen beside me. Smoooth Forbes, the last question is always the worst.

He sighs really really loud, and chugs down a glass of water.

"I-I am gonna need that to sober up."."

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER OF SOBERING UP.

He take a LONG deep breaths, and rolls his eyes to the sky.

"I did not drink until today because...my dad was a piece of crap drunk that abandoned us when we were young. He came in and out when he needed money. He was the most sickening and shameful person I know. He is the reason I didn't drink because the last thing I want to do is become like him." He says with the straightest voice as if it did not affect him at all.

I feel a huge sense of guilt coming across me. I made him drink, I forced him to do something he clearly did not want to do. I do not know what came over me next. Before I could stop myself, I draped my hands around his neck giving him a comforting hug.

"I am so sorry Klaus, I did not know that it was something so important to you." I say as I feel some tears creep up to the surface of my eyes. Come on Caroline, do NOT cry.

I watch as he rubs his face in exhaustion. He sighs."It is not your fault Caroline.!"

Hearing that accent, I do not know why but it brought a rush through my body. I slowly separated my body from his and our eyes locked. He looks down at my lips as I stare at his. He slowly begins to lean in. Whoaaa. My reality switch kicks in and I snap out of that gaze.

"Uh, I-I gotta go, it is almost 9 o clock...um see you next Monday!" I quickly grab my stuff and hurry out the front door. SNAP OUT OF IT FORBES!

KLAUS' P.O.V

Shit,shit,shit,SHIT! What in the hell just happened? I did not even realize what was happening until I saw her leaving. I almost KISSED Caroline Forbes. Alcohol can really grow you some HUGE balls! It is going to be so awkward. I knock my head against my granite counter. We are barely friends, I do not even have her number for god's sake. Ughh...FML!

REVIEWS

SweetyK chapter 3 . Jul 6

Once again, a very interesting chapter !  
I just have a question about the supernatural aspect of your story : are they all vampires or is it like in canon, with Klaus as a hybrid and some people humans ?

REPLY:

Klaus will not be a hybrid, although I may or may not give him place in the supernatural world.

I am glad that you liked the chapter! Hopefully this one will be just as good or better.

Sue chapter 3 . Jul 6

Wait...CAROLINE IS A VAMPIRE IN THIS STORY?! Whoa, I wasn't expecting that...nevermind...update soon! :)

REPLY:

YES SHE IS! I hope it was a good surprise!

In the next chapter, we will see their reactions, along with what other people have to say. TYLER IS COMING...GET READY!

Writer's Note

I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave reviews as I love reading them and replying to them, it helps me write better. Also, this chapter is a tad longer! Chapter 5 will be published probably at the end of the week.

Until next time..XOXO!


End file.
